


inhibition

by starwarringavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-TLJ, Reylo Force Bond, force bond sex, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarringavengers/pseuds/starwarringavengers
Summary: Rey and Ben’s Bond manifests in unlikely and sometimes undesirable circumstances, like in the waterfalls beneath the mineral planet Crait.–“Would you shut up, Rey? For one second?” He asks her, and Rey raises an eyebrow, prepared to kick him off of her but then she sees the way his smile reaches his eyes, even as his lips are concealed by their press against her thigh.“Youshut up, Kylo Ren,” Rey retorts, the corners of her lips turning up in a grin that she can’t help.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!

The Bond that Rey and Ben Solo share always wants to make itself known at the most inconvenient of times. Like now. When she’s just trying to bathe in one of the many waterfalls beneath the mineral world of Crait, where she’s finding there are a number of unseen treasures available to her. She and Finn and Rose have taken to wandering around the planet when the General sends them away from working for hours at a time, and together they’ve discovered a few abandoned reactors and waterfalls and the caves where the crystal creatures dwell, and occasionally shake the rocks from their bodies with little shivers, which Rey finds amusingly adorable.

But now, she’s finding _nothing_ about her situation amusing _or_ adorable, as she’s standing under the waterfall she’s claimed for herself, in a cave a few meters off of their current base. It’s their last day there before heading out to meet an old ally of Leia’s, and she just wanted some peace and quiet. But leave it to Ben Solo to ruin that, too.

“Rey,” his growl of her name makes her want to throw a punch straight into his mouth, but she’s not moving, now. She’d heard the bond open and hoped she could make it to some form of cover, but she’s had no such luck. He’s standing knee-deep in the water, glancing around as he tries to figure it out. Rey buckles her knees and slides under the water, but it’s so clear that it does very little to conceal her. The roar of the waterfall is the only thing she can hear other than the pounding of her own heart and her breathing, watching Ben as he picks up his foot and then stares straight at her. His expression slowly changes from anger to something like amusement as he looks at her, and Rey watches in surprise as he peels a glove off of his hand and dips it into the water, running his fingers through it.

He can see where she is.

That’s the first thing she finds herself concerned with, the second is that he’s reaching down to pull his boots off and toss them onto the rock, and Rey cocks her head at him in confusion.

“What?” he asks defensively, “I’m not going to come in in clothes.”

“You could just not come in at all.”

“And let you enjoy this all by yourself? Never.”

Rey turns away in annoyance and makes her way over to the waterfall, refusing to give him the satisfaction of pretending that she wants him here, even if she _is_ still thinking about when their bond opened while he was shirtless. What a _stupid_ thing to be stuck on, but, what can she do?

“It’s warm,” he says, and it sends a shiver up her spine. It’s not _what_ he says - she knows perfectly well that the water is warm. It’s _how_ he says the words, like he’s speaking just to her, whispering to her - he’s not telling her that the _water_ is warm, but that _she’s_ warm.

Part of her wishes that the water were cold, just so her body could cool down.

Rey keeps her back to him, staring into the cascading water pouring from the opening in the cave that shows her the sky. For a moment, she doesn’t hear anything, and she wonders vaguely if the Bond has broken, but then she turns and he’s beside her, a hand out to feel the water as it pours down on them. His skin is dotted in freckles and dark scars and droplets of water that run in lines down the ridges of his torso and over the round of his shoulders.

There’s strength in his body that Rey has never really taken in before, not with layers of black fabric draped around him. Every move he makes causes the muscles in his arms to ripple underneath his skin, and when he runs a hand through his hair, Rey realizes she’s been staring. _Gazing,_ actually, and when he catches her she can’t even form words.

Then he _smirks_ at her.

“You have tan lines,” he says, like it’s an easy conversation, as if they’re always like this.

Rey stares at him, slightly open-mouthed, as the hint of a smile pulls at the corners of his mouth at the apparent thought of her tan lines, visible on her shoulders that poke out from the clear water. She supposes that maybe it _is_ amusing, but all she can think about is the fact that he’s standing before her, barely hidden by the water, and the sight of the lines of his hips are making her thoughts run wild.

“Rey,” he says, and she still feels like she’s in a trance, too hot and her heart caught in her throat when he turns to look at her, before playfully flicking a handful of water in her direction. To say that she’s baffled by the action would bea gross understatement. All she can think to do is stand and splash water back towards him. He lets out a low chuckle that she feels at the base of her spine as he catches her hand in his.

She reaches up in some poor attempt to cover herself, but he’s already seen her, and more than her body, at that. There’s nothing that she can hide from him. Rey finds herself stepping forward into him without prompting, too intrigued by the way droplets of water hand on his lips and collect in his collarbone, intent only on licking it away.

There’s a traitorous part of her that is glad - grateful, even - that she never really finished her Jedi training. At least, not traditional training. The thought of never experiencing the heat that stirs in her bones under the way that Ben looks at her seems like a waste of human emotion. It’s enthralling.

Rey tallies this moment onto the short list of times in her life when she’s felt _beautiful._

There’s a heartbeat more of silence before they’re on each other, lips searching and teeth clashing and hands in hair and all over. Ben moans her name, low against the skin of her jaw as he kisses her, palms trailing over the front of her body. She drags him to her, desperate to feel even more of him, even more of his touch. Without warning Rey drags him under the cover of the waterfall, leaning back against the rocks and allowing him to pick her up. Her legs lock around Ben’s waist, their bodies pressed together at every inch.

She’s angry, then - _so angry_ that she’s doing this, that she’s falling so fast into his arms even after everything that’s happened. But all she can see is that blazing fire on Ahch-To, his hand outstretched to hers, and then in Snoke’s throne room, the way he’d whispered _please._ Rey sees and recognizes all the darkness inside of him, the passion, the anger and the fear - it’s all the same things that exist inside of her.

“Ben Solo,” Rey huffs, indignant and sudden, and to her surprise he looks up with an expression of shock that is so much more Han than anything else. “You are _ruining my life.”_

His answering grin is a sight that Rey is taken aback by, given that it’s something she never thought she’d see.

“It’s payback for you ruining mine.”

“ _Me?”_ Rey mutters angrily against his mouth, “As if it’s _me_ who is making your life difficult -“

“Would it kill you to shut up and let me kiss you?” Ben says, his voice a growlas he slowly walks them back towards the waterfall, and Rey can only tell because the roar of the water is growing louder and she can feel them moving. He’s strong enough to hold her up with practically one arm, because his left hand is dug deep into her wet hair, pulling the strands at her nape to bare the column of her throat to his lips. Rey is lost in him, in the atmosphere they’re creating, in the lust that is creeping through her veins like the warmth of the Corellian whiskey she sipped for the first time last night.

But _oh, he’s better -_ Ben’s mouth is better than any inhibiting force the galaxy could possibly produce. A brief thought trails across her mind that contains Leia and the recognition of her _son_ being the one who is currently setting her down on the rocky ledge behind the waterfall, so gently and with such care to the roughness of the stone. She banishes all thoughts of Masters and elders and every single person who she’d rather _not_ think about as Ben trails kisses from her neck down to her hips.

There’s darkness in his eyes when they meet hers, pupils blown wide with lust. He looks less like her Ben now, and more like the untouchable namesake he’s given himself. Rey finds herself not frightened by it - how could she be, when his face so clearly gives him away? When every fleeting thought that crosses his mind is swirling in the Force around them, all of the want and the _need_ that he feels for her, so plain for her to see?

“What are you -“

He shushes her gently, kneeling in the water and putting his face level with what lies between her thighs. Self-consciousness grips her.

“You don’t have to -“

“Would you _shut up, Rey?_ For one second?” He asks her, and Rey raises an eyebrow, prepared to kick him off of her but then she sees the way his smile reaches his eyes, even as his lips are concealed by their press against her thigh.

“ _You_ shut up, _Kylo Ren,”_ Rey retorts, the corners of her lips turning up in a grin that she can’t help.

“I’m trying, but you’re making it difficult,” Ben mutters, leading her to gently part her legs. The first swipe of his tongue against her clit has Rey nearly flying off of the rock she’s nearly lying on, the sensation so foreign - the only thing she can liken it to is the way the soft water had tickled that exact spot the first time she’d slid into a body of it larger than a basin.

Rey can’t describe the way she feels, lying bare with droplets of water falling down her body in rivulets, with _Ben’s_ face between her legs, giving her a type of pleasure that she could never find by herself even if she had a million years. _I lovethe sounds you make,_ Ben thinks, the thought flowing into her head from his.

_I love your mouth,_ she thinks back, _I love the way you make me feel. I love your voice. I love -_

With a growl Ben rips his mouth from her, causing Rey to cry out in something like frustration and annoyance at being denied the blessing of falling off of the cliff he had been building for her.

“Don’t say it,” he snaps, standing to full height and dragging her face up to meet his with a hand wrapped around her throat, and Rey’s mouth finds his instantly, like a magnet. “Don’t say it,” a whisper, now, as she guides him to her center with a hand wrapped around his cock.

The first thrust shatters something inside of her, the world around them rumbling loud enough to rival the roar of the waterfall. Ben lets out a whine against her ear, the sound spiking heat into her blood. The rock digs into her back, into the tender skin of her thighs, but it heightens the sensation of every drag of his length inside her.

“Say my name, Rey,” he asks, voice tearing against his throat like it takes everything in him to ask this of her. Rey grins against his throat, baring her teeth.

“ _Ben.”_

Rey is met with an answering growl and a thrust so fierce she feels it up her spine. So she repeats it. Louder and louder, until she’s sure the whole word can hear her screaming Ben Solo’s name as he fucks her.

“I’m weak for you,” he admits to her, after their bodies have stilled and they’re clinging to each other as if afraid to be ripped apart. Rey wants to laugh.

“So, Kylo Ren admits he has a weakness?” She asks, aware of the antagonizing bite in her voice, sincerely dimmed by the aftershocks of pleasure that are coursing through her.

Ben’s fingers tighten around her waist, his breath hot against the skin of her throat as he admits, “Only for you.”

```

Later that night, when their Bond reopens, Rey is reading in her cot on base and Ben is shirtless, unwrapping his arm guards with a quiet precision. Rey watches as he uncovers every inch of skin, mouth watering at the sight.

“You’ve broken your vows, Jedi,” he says quietly, glancing up at her through long lashes.

“Only for you.”


End file.
